


Welcome To The Show

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Post-war AR, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headmaster's Office is not exactly the place Sirius would choose for a nice not-so-quiet evening for two, but Severus is the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Sirius; established BDSM relationship implied. Set some time later than the previous parts of the series.

“Your place or mine?” _I ask while we're leaving the great hall after dinner._

“Neither. ** _”_**

 _I look at him with astonishment._ “You know I don't mind unusual places, but isn't it a bit cold to go outside?”

 _Severus sniggers._ “I promise you a warm blazing fire, though you usually get hot soon enough.”

“All right, where?”

“Headmaster's Office, 40 minutes. And I expect you to look your best.” _With that he turns on his heels and walks up the corridor._

 _I watch his billowing cloak disappear at the turn of the stairs. Headmaster's Office? Not exactly the place I'd choose for a nice not-so-quiet evening for two, but he's the boss._

 

 _In my quarters I ponder what he meant with 'look your best'. More often than not my clothes vanish the moment the door closes behind me. I take a shower, shave and then stare at the open wardrobe clueless. Robes, jeans, sweater, t-shirts, a Muggle suit, biker gear. That's it, yes. It must be somewhere. I know I had them, bought in a crazy mood. Chaps! I've never worn them. Here they are, buried under other old clothes I forgot to throw away. They still look all right, a bit dusty. I cast a mild cleaning charm and hold them up. Without a jeans underneath there's no need to vanish them or as Severus puts it 'everything's accessible'._

 _I look like a whore. Severus won't mind, not at all. I don't mind neither. I add a buttoned shirt and of course, high-collared robes on the way. Closed to the last button, definitely no billowing for me._

 

 _The gargoyles move aside at the password, 'Dogsbane'. I chuckle as I say it._

 _I'm exactly in time. Severus doesn't appreciate transgressions which look like I want to give him a reason to punish me._

 _In the office I notice immediately that most frames are empty. Phineas winks; one gets used to the nosy git. It's almost impossible to keep him out anyway. The other portrait present is Dumbledore. He's faking sleep as usual. Severus has negotiated a kind of cease-fire; we completely ignore each other on the rare occasions I need to come to this office._

 _Severus walks up to me and greets me with a passionate kiss which is unusual. It's also unusual that he slowly opens the upper buttons of my robe himself. The lower ones open on a muttered word. He smiles at the sight and pulls the robes over my shoulders._

“I knew I can rely on your ability to show off your assets.” _He pinches my ass._

“At your disposal.”

 _Severus continues to undress me. He stops amidst opening the buttons of my shirt and puts my hand to his own buttons. I'm thrilled as always, when I have the chance to unwrap what I consider the most precious gift. We're facing each other with bare chest soon and Severus starts kissing and touching, slowly, gently. I don't care, if he has given me permission to touch him. I kiss and touch, too. The expected punishment fails to happen._

 _I lick at his nipples and he gently bites my neck, but when I try to pull him closer he stops me. He seems to want to keep us standing exactly where we are right in front of the headmaster's desk. We continue to kiss and touch. He keeps me at a distance though. His hands wander down to my naked backside, gentle slaps, pulling it apart and turning me around a bit._

 _Then he takes my hands and leads me over to the desk. It's emptied from all the writing stuff. From the corner of my eye I see Phineas lounging in his armchair. He's smirking. The two snakes are up to something and I still have no idea what that may be. Whatever it is, so far I see no reason to complain. Severus makes me lie on my back and is slowly kissing his way down._

 _Is he really? Merlin, I can't believe what he's doing. He has never done it before. His pleasure not mine!_

 _I reach down to run my hand through his hair. He pushes it away and for some strange reason brushes all his long hair over to one side._

 _I lean back obediently and let him continue with whatever sweet torture this will end in. Through half-closed eyes I see a pair of bright blue eyes focused on Severus. Dumbledore isn't sleeping; he even stopped pretending to sleep. He is ….......watching us! I freeze in shock. I open my eyes and stare at Phineas who winks again grinning broadly and places a finger on his lips._

 _I fall back in the realisation of what those two thoroughly wicked snakes have planned. We are putting up a show for the old coot. Severus has stopped his activities and crawls up the desk on top of me._

“Sirius, you don't mind, do you? Don't begrudge him this small second-hand excitement. ” _He whispers in my ear._

 _I kiss him. How can I mind such ingeniously concocted sweet revenge? Severus is facing me now. Through the curtain of black hair covering both our faces I can see Dumbledore, his eyes fixed on us. He can't hide the embarrassment of being forced to watch what he has never dared to do. Forced to watch by his own lust, not by Severus' orders. I'm sure of that. Unable to walk away, unable to avert his eyes._

 _My sense for mischief is fully awake._

“Soixante-neuf?” _I whisper._

 _Severus smirks and presses a kiss on my nose._

 _He climbs off the desk and gets rid of his trousers. He should get a pair of chaps for himself. He looks just delicious in black leather, but tight jeans make it rather difficult to serve him._

 _For some time we both don't give a damn about who's watching. We have our hands - our mouths - full with each other. I only vaguely notice that Severus casts a cleaning spell and shortly afterwards the smell of peony. There are limits to my equality; my own wand is in the pockets of my robes anyway. I wonder, if one day he will trust me enough to let me return the pleasures he's giving me. For the time being I simply enjoy._

 _I am enjoying it. Severus is standing now, pulls me to the edge of the desk and pushes my legs back. I can't wait for him to enter. The perfect stage for a perfect show. Dumbledore certainly thinks the same._

“Touch yourself. I want to see you coming, while I'm fucking you.”

 _It's more like I'm touching myself to stop me from coming immediately watching him fucking me. With my other hand I clutch the edge of the desk to keep me from sliding back on the polished top. I can't even imagine that I will ever get enough of feeling him inside me. I can't get enough of Severus whatever he does and he knows it. He loves being in control and he without any doubt is. I love the way his eyes gleam with triumph behind half-closed lashes, when he makes me moan at his thrusts and whine at the threat of pulling out completely, when he makes me push for wanting more and shiver at his fingernails buried in my thighs. I'm trying to hold back, to make it last, hoping that just for once he will tell me to come, because he can't hold back any longer. In vain, his determination leaves me with no other choice, but surrender. I cling to the small triumph that he only can savour his victory for a mere second. My muscle clenching around his cock while I come is too much for his self-control._

 _He pulls out and crawls back on the desk to lie beside me. We lie there holding each other tight._

 _When I raise my head I see Dumbledore is gone._

“Don't worry about him. There is nice summer landscape in one of the unused classrooms where he can enjoy a few moments of privacy. I bet he won't take long.”

“Phineas!” Severus and I cry out in unison. “No need to go into detail.”


End file.
